bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fortification Implementation
"The Fortification Implementation" is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on April 9, 2015. Summary Howard finds out that he has a half-brother, Sheldon and Amy have a sleepover and Penny gets an offer to try out for a Kevin Smith movie. Extended Plot Sheldon is sad that he isn't invited to a physics at Richard Feynman’s former house which ruins date night for Amy. He remembers being left out of the s built by his brother and sister when he was growing up. Together Amy and Sheldon build their own fort and decide to have a platonic sleepover in the fort. Does she need pajamas or a toothbrush? Amy had previously hid a set under the couch cushion in case she ever spent the night. Howard inherits the house after his father through an attorney signed it over to him and had no further contact. While discussing redecorating, a guy shows up at his door who is Howard's half-brother Josh. He studies oceanography in San Diego and is excited that his half-brother is an astronaut. Howard's father also left Josh's family and they both loath him for it. Josh wants to play catch and Bernadette tells him that he'll have to wait. Howard mentions using the robot to do it, and Josh thinks he means sex. Howard did build a robot arm. Josh thinks that that is all you need. Definitely Howard's brother. Penny and Wil Wheaton have a podcast about Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill that has become a cult classic. Director Kevin Smith calls in and offers Penny to try-out for his new film Clerks 3 which displeases Leonard since she already has a great job. Through this conversation Leonard finds out that Penny makes twice as much money as him, and that she has a hired broker who takes care of her finances. Leonard is intrigued that he has a doctorate and still has to pay for college, but makes less money, so Penny offers to help him pay his debt. Leonard wonders who the mature one now in this relationship is. Finally, Penny gets him to agree to let her go to the try-out. Leonard returns home and finds the fort. Sheldon wants Leonard to ask to come in just so he can say no. Unfortunately, Sheldon thinks it's such a great fort that he can't say no, though he won't let Leonard sit in his spot. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the fort that Sheldon and Amy built together. *Taping date: March 10, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on April, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy spend their first night together in his apartment though the night is rated G. *Penny may the one traveling away for the summer to appear in a movie. *"Clerks 3" is scheduled for Summer 2016 and stars Rosario Dawson, Kevin Smith, and Jason Mewes. *Penny has a chance to restart her acting career with an offer to be in the movie "Clerks 3". . Quotes To be entered. Gallery Gore9.jpg|Return of the "horror"ible movie!! Bro.jpg|Howard's little brother. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4964-s8-discussion-thread/page-522 Taping Report by Senior Member and Rule34 Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:The Big Bang Theory